


Everything Seems Softer At 2am

by ghostea



Series: Two Negatives Make A Positive... Most Of The Time [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, don't rush them, so slowly, these beans are slowly getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: Just because you think you're the smartest in the room or have a degree in psychology does not mean you know how to deal with feelings. But they're getting there.





	

It was late, or early, depending on who you asked. The numbers '02:00' glared boldly in the dimmed lights, illuminating the counter in green. Given their particular lifestyle and general... wellness in the regards of a sleep schedule for them 2am should be nothing. Their conversation was clearly over, neither of them were able to continue stringing together coherent sentences or perhaps, perhaps after all their time in Arkham together they were just comfortable in each other’s silence. Something rare for Edward to find.

And yet Edward couldn’t take his eyes away from Jonathan.

Jonathan who was lazily focused on the cooled mug in front of him, the contents long gone from the contented sips taken during their longer than expected talk. A strand of ginger-brown hair hung lazily in front of his face, brushing against Jonathan's pallid skin. Edward wanted to reach over and touch it, to move it out of the way, to see if Jonathan was still with him for the moment. But to break the image before him of something so... gentle, seemed appalling.

Edwards eyes drifted across Jonathan's face to his lips. They were chapped and uncared for like the rest of his appearance. It was a pity. Edward thought. He could imagine Jonathan being something beautiful and handsome, not as much as himself, of course, but standing together they could be a sight to take breaths away. Jonathan already did take breaths away, however his were more fear related, Edward smiled to himself. Maybe Jonathan was beautiful in his own way already then.

Jonathan was looking at him now, asking the obvious question. What are you doing, thinking, feeling. Edward didn’t reply to the nonverbal question. Jonathan looked on expectantly until he looked away, out of the window, a small disappointed sigh escaping him.

“I best be off, see you later, Edward” Jonathan went to leave as his spindly legs tried to stand up

“You know, I’m pretty sure my sofa is just as comfortable, if not more so than yours” Jonathan blinked slowly at Edward who was hoping he hadn’t sounded too obvious. From Jonathan’s expression Edward realised he had. But it didn’t make him feel like he was losing their game.

“You’ve never slept on my sofa” It was half a question and half of a statement. Neither of them would have been surprised if Jonathan had been too caught up in his work to notice Edward pass out on his make-shift bed that was rarely used.

“Correction, I’ve never slept on your current sofa”

“True, so you have nothing to back up your hypothesis” a small sense of relief settled in Edward, knowing that Jonathan was playing along as well.

“Well then you’ll have to test if for me”

“I guess I will” Edward took the small crook of Jonathan's lips as a smile.

Edward watched Jonathan’s retreating form go to collapse on the sofa, smiling to himself again now that Jonathan had turned away. He had always loved puzzles and maybe Jonathan was going to be his favourite one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to be angsty when I'm not really feeling angsty and my friend who was ever so kind as to beta read this said and I quote " god that was so disgustingly sweet to read - it was sweeter than my fucking syrup-'tea' " and he puts in like 6 spoonfuls of sugar and just No(TM)


End file.
